Protocol 06-D-0144, has being enrolling patients for the last six months. This protocol is designed to diagnose, evaluate and treat individuals in need of third molar (?wisdom teeth?) removal to obtain teeth, bone and soft tissues for further research studies. Dental pulp is removed from the extracted teeth and is used to establish cultures containing dental pulp stem cells (DPSCs). These cells will be utilized in other in vitro and in vivo transplantation experiments (in immunocompromised mice) to determine their ability to regenerate primary dentin and pulp-like structures, and perhaps other types of tissues such as bone and cementum. [unreadable] An abstract from this protocol was presented at the NIH Summer Student Poster Day, entitled: [unreadable] Investigation of Neuronal Differentiation Potential of Dental Pulp Stem Cells.[unreadable] [unreadable] Oral mucosa or gingival tissues, (3 mm fragments biopsies) adjacent to extraction site, have been removed and immortalized in the laboratory of Dr. Silvio Gutkind. These cells are plated in different culture media to study their behavior under stimuli known to modify the differentiation of squamous epithelium or to promote the proliferation of epithelial progenitor cells.[unreadable] [unreadable] An abstract using these immortalized cells will be presented at the Franconi Anemia meeting. entitled: Immortalized Primary Cultures of Normal Oral Squamous Epithelium, A Novel Tool to Explore the Role of Signaling Pathways in Franconi Anemia by Sanchez Giselda L?, Brahim Jaime?, Martin D?, Gutkind J.Silvio? ?, Molinolo Alfredo A.?. Oral and Pharyngeal Cancer Branch. NIDCR, NIH.[unreadable] [unreadable] * Because of the change in personnel, this protocol replaces several previous ongoing studies that were started in 2005.[unreadable] [unreadable] 00-D-0190 * Dionne Cytokine Responses to Acute Inflammation in the Oral Surgery Model[unreadable] 04-D-0124 * Dionne Proinflammatory Gene Expression and Prostanoid Levels in a Clinical Model of Tissue Injury[unreadable] 04-D-0182 * Dionne Bradykinin-1 Receptor and Kinin Induction in a Clinical Model of Tissue Injury[unreadable] 04-D-0248 * Dionne Evaluation of Vanilloid Receptor Inactivation for Preemptive Analgesia[unreadable] 05-D-0176 * Dionne Genetic Basis For Variation In NSAID Analgesia In A Clinical Model Of Acute Pain[unreadable] 05-D-0193 * Dionne Evaluation of TNF-Alpha Mondulator for Clinical and Molecular Indicators of Analgesic Effect.